Matt Ishida
Matt Ishida is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Matt, one of the original DigiDestined, starts out as a secretive loner whose Digimon partner is Gabumon. His younger brother, T.K. Takaishi, is also one of the eight DigiDestined. He is very protective of T.K., and often acts harshly when he (T.K.) is in trouble. In the English language dub, the two were said to be half-brothers at the beginning of the series in the episode Garurumon, but that was a dialogue mistake, as it was proven during the Myotismon saga that T.K.'s mother is also Matt's mother, and his father was Matt's father. Matt was voiced by Yuuto Kazama (Japan), Michael Reisz in the English-speaking localizations and Paulo Vignolo in Brazil. Matt is the bearer of the Crest of Friendship. After the end of the first season, Matt became the vocalist and bass player for a rock band called the Teenage Wolves. He was very popular and girls were always running up to him wanting his autograph, much to his dismay. One of his biggest fans was the older sister of Davis, Jun Motomiya, who constantly pursued him in the storyline. One time, when Matt was going to tell the Motomiyas that Davis was going to be gone for a little while, Jun said that she knew that he was lying and blackmailed him into going on a date. She also wanted to go camping with him, but he told her to close her eyes and left her behind; she later tracked him down at the campground itself. His friendship with Tai changed considerably: while there was still a note of rivalry, it was a rivalry based on friendship, with love and mutual respect for each other. At one point when Tai felt he had let Agumon down, Matt punched him in the face to try and get him to snap out of it. Unlike in the previous season; Tai said, "I needed that." In another episode Matt is spying on the children that have the Dark Spores with the new digidestined and Izzy. Izzy asks Matt if he is comfortable that Sora is spying on another child with Tai and Agumon. Matt answers that he trusts Sora and he explains that Tai is his best friend and already knows his feelings for Sora, so he trust him as well. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Fan Fiction Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anime Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Fan Fiction Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anime Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Fan Fiction Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anime Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Fan Fiction Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anime Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Supporting characters